1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor arrangement for sensing an environmental property of an environment of the sensor arrangement. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a sensor arrangement for sensing an environmental property of an environment of the sensor arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional packages, such as mold structures, for partially encapsulating carriers (such as electronic chips) have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the carriers. For instance, molded structures are used for packaging sensor arrangements (for pressure or gas sensors) comprising an active sensor component on a carrier, wherein the active sensor component is exposed to an environment to detect an environmental property.
However, there is still potentially room to simplify the packaging of carriers and active sensor components of a sensor arrangement while providing a freedom to further reduce the dimensions of such sensor arrangements without deteriorating the sensor performance.